


Day 10 – Pattern 2

by dbshawn



Series: 2019 Inktober Writer's Edition [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: Will makes a realization.





	Day 10 – Pattern 2

'Twas the _ticktoktick_ at the base of his skull. Will realized there were no clues relaying Hannibal's true nature. No way to predict movements or study methodology. An apex predator, indeed. Except a tiny detail, collapsed in the corner. Every strike moving towards a singular end. To ignite Will's interest.


End file.
